


Cinnamon ROll

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Between Heaven Or Hell [9]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Determination, Facing The Giant, Gen, Saved But Not Really, Strong Cinnamon Roll, The Cursed Statue, Trapped In The Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Ro's day just ended in disaster. And it's about to get a whole lot worse.Credit to Cinnmonrollseverywhere! and ETNMystic for some terms used in the title and in the work itself.





	Cinnamon ROll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [Cinnamonrollseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonrollseverywhere/gifts), [AquaEclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/gifts).

> Just watched ep. 9, now onto 10. 
> 
> TW: Blood, gore, a panic attack, general creepiness, can't leave.

Ow…

Ow ow ow-

Rosanna blinked the stars out of her eyes.

Her chest REALLY hurt!!

***Cough-***

Blood spit out of the hole in her throat, pooling on the floor as she rolled onto her side.

***Cough, _hack-_***

Arms scrabbling to lift herself up, the Socialite caught a glimpse or her own reflection:

A dirt-streaked, filth-soaked Cave Woman in furs drenched with the crimson fruits of her mortal wounds.

She could see the jagged slits in her chest, the internal organs falling out, and torn to shreds upon the black, obsidian floor...

“…”

Staring at that hideous sight…

Her breaths came and went a little faster…_a little faster_…**_a little faster!!_**

_The-the dinosaurs-_

** _Eaten alive by raptors._ **

_C-couldn’t train the **dinosaurs!**_

Her vision blurred.

_I tried-I tried **so** hard!_

But in the end, she hadn’t been good enough.

Not fast enough to beat Bretman to the finish.

-Not that she would’ve wanted _him_ to be eaten either!!

_Why did anyone have to be eaten anyway!?_

Why did Joey have to vote her in after they’d been working together so well!!?

_He was my friend…_

But friends wouldn’t have voted each other in to die.

I didn’t think he _would_ die!

And then we patched it up, he forgave me-

He must’ve lied.

“No way…”, she said out loud.

“He wouldn’t do that”.

We were friends…

-She woke up.

Lying on the floor again…

This time, the puddle was larger.

Squinching her nose at the tangy, coppery scent, Rosanna pushed herself up.

Her eyes hurt from not crying.

Or had she cried herself out?

She couldn’t tell.

-Just as she couldn’t tell how much time had passed between then and now.

Standing, she almost fell over backward!

Dizziness from the loss of so much **blood-**

She spun.

This place was huge.

…Was this H*?

It was very cold if it was.

Green lights.

Somewhere in the far-off distance…

Staggering, she tried to get near them!

“H-hello!?”

Her voice was thick and ragged.

She could barely understand what she’d said.

“Who’s that!??”

Her hands found a curved, statuesque surface.

Slick liquid on her fingers leaving slippery stains as she clung to it for balance.

-!

She recognized the bust for what it was:

The emblem of the Cursed God.

_Oh no-_

Creaking.

Dust being stirred after centuries of immobility.

Sloooowly…

Her head swiveled loosely upon her neck.

Two, twinkling green lights.

From the_ other_ direction.

Towering over her-

A massive, Squidward-like sculpture of Cthulu seated on a throne.

Countless chains running over their body, locking it tightly down.

**Fear.**

Thumped into her non-existent heart.

The lights went out.

The shaking stopped.

She sighed a looonng sigh of relief.

They flared a dangerously, vibrant violet and the creature heaved its thundering way to their feet with a deafening CRRRASSHHHHHH

Ro felt her fingers scrape **raw.**

She fought to keep herself tethered to the rocky thing, but the shockwave was too strong-

Thrown clear, her back smacked hard against the ground, head cracking firmly off of the tough, obsidian stone.

...

Ow…

Pain was her new…reality…

She couldn’t move.

Couldn’t sit up.

-But she sure as **H*** was going to try!

“Oof…OUCH-ouches-“

Her cave dress was tearing apart as she weakly wormed and squirmed.

“Over-turn-_over_-“

Mumbling the words to herself as if endlessly repeating them would make all her wishes come true.

“Over, over, over, over-!”

Flopping around like a fish!

Limbs flailing to flip onto all fours while the fire continued to burn deep within her diaphragm.

“-Ah. There-“

!!

Agony screaming from inside, but here she was.

The Little Engine That Could, forever chugging along…

“Hahhh…hahhhh…hahhhh…!!”

Hyperventilating, but look!

_Look!!!_

_If only…you guys…could see me…now!!!!_

Rumbling as the risen beastie’s eyes focused on her.

More rumbling and shaking as they sank to her level-

Kneeling on one foot.

Inspecting this strange little creature who had intruded upon their space.

“H-ello…there!”

She spat.

“M-y…name…is…”

I already know who you are.

It sent chills crawling down her spine.

The Thousand-Legion quality of their voice…

You.

Your life was sacrificed at my statuette.

“Your…”

The pieces clicked into place.

“Oh. Oh _no!!”_

Hands and feet sliding in the red paint, she scrambled to stand up!

_I’ve gotta get out of here!!!_

Not. So.** Fast.**

Green glowing from underneath her toes…

Tendrils of radioactive plant(?) burst from the floor, wrapping and entrapping her legs!

Her torso…

They clamped her arms to her sides, and curled softly around the eye of her throat.

You are whom I was promised in exchange for your world to be saved.

“Me…?”

She tried to struggle.

“Uh-I don’t know. See, I’m kind-of supposed to be in a Final Death right now-“

This _is_ your Final Death.

Your soul.

As mine.

**Forever.**

Ro had been smiling to be cordial to Mr. Cursed God.

Now, it just looked…strained.

“Oh”.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only hope the finale saves them all.


End file.
